Selvaria Bles
|-|Selvaria= |-|With Valkyria's power= Summary Selvaria Bles (セルベリア・ブレス, Seruberia Buresu) is a twenty-two year old Brigadier General and a member of the Drei Stern under Maximilian's direct command. She is one of the leaders of the Empire's invasion of Gallia and one of the main antagonists in Valkyria Chronicles and Valkyria Chronicles 3. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with her firearm | At least High 7-C, far higher with the Valkyria's Final Flame Name: Selvaria Bles Origin: Valkyria Chronicles Gender: Female Age: 22 Classification: Human, Valkyria Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship and Marksmanship, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated after stabbing herself through the chest) | All of the above, Expert lance and shield wielder, Can move fast enough to produce afterimages, Explosive Aura, Self-Destruction, Forcefield Creation and Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ with her firearm (Can destroy tanks by shooting their engines) | At least Large Town level (The Valkyrur are considered far more dangerous than any modern weapons, making Selvaria stronger than the Marmota, which is far superior to the Batomys, which should be comparable to the Lophius, a tank able to survive a Valkyrian Bomb), far higher with Valkyria's final flame (Her self detonation can create a massive explosion that destroys everything around her, Obliterated the fortress of Ghirlandaio with it) Speed: Superhuman (Outran her empire's light tanks which can run 45km/h) with Supersonic+ reactions (Can effortlessly dodge bullets from military rifles and machine guns in war) | Hypersonic+ (Intercepted a shot from close range) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 50 (The Edelweiss is unable to push her back while generating this amount of force) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Large Town Class Durability: Small Building level+ (Required several shots from military rifles, machine guns and sniper guns to take her down) | At least Large Town level (Took several attacks from military weapons including tank shells and came out unscathed, her shield renders all known weaponry utterly useless against her) Stamina: Very high (Fought in war for a long time) Range: Extended melee range with her saber, several hundreds of meters with firearm | Extended melee range with lance and spear, several hundreds to thousands of meters with Gatling Beam and Beam Weapon, kilometers for explosion radius with Valkyria's final flame. Standard Equipment: Saber, military rifle named Ruhm, The Lance and Shield when using Valkyria's power Intelligence: Very high, as a general and leader of the central Gallian invasion, she managed to plan and send an army to give Gallian a hard time even without her Valkyria power. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Destroyed several tanks in one attack *Valkyria final flame, her self detonation can make a massive explosion like this. *Easily deflected a tank shell Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Swordsmanship:' Selvaria is never seen in game when using a sword. But she usually carried a saber. And it was showed in the anime that she has some skill in swordsmanship for being able to cut a bullet from firearm in half. *'Ruhm:' The name of Selvaria's only firearm. It marries the accuracy of a sniper rifle with the power of a machine gun. *'Valkyria's power:' When Selvaria unleashes power, her body is covered by blue energy aura that looks like blue flames. Allows Selvaria to perform superhuman feats. Capable of extremely rapid healing and remarkable durability. She also controls this energy for offensive and defensive purposes. **'The Lance and Shield:' Selvaria's weapons when unleashing Valkyria power. They were made for Valkyria like her to channel energy and release remarkable efficiency as weapons. **'Gatling Beam:' Selvaria charges her energy into the lance and releases it in the form of many beam slices before rapidly firing them at the enemy. **'Beam Weapon:' Selvaria charges her energy into the lance and shoots it in a shape similar to her lance piercing anything in front of her. **'Valkyria's final flame:' Selvaria's strongest and suicide move. She unleashes all Valkyria's power from her body creating a massive explosion to blow up herself and anything around her. Key: Normal | With Valkyrian Lance & Shield Gallery File:VC_SelvariaStory2.png|Selvaria hold her firearm File:20161111202003_1.jpg|Detail for Selvaria's firearm, Ruhm File:VC_Selvaria_Valkyria.png|Selvaria's unleash Valkyria's power Others Notable Victories: Cinder Fall (RWBY) Cinder's Profile (Strongest forms were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Sega Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Lance Users Category:Shield Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Adults Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7